1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprinkler systems, preferably made from an injection molded plastic material.
2. Description of the Known Art
Sprinkler systems are known in the art. However, until recently, safety regulations have required them to be made of metal. That is, in the past, safety regulations for sprinkler systems required they be run in steel pipe, using metal sprinkler systems having metal trigger mechanisms. In addition, sprinkler systems had to be installed by licensed installers. These old safety regulations made installation very expensive and prohibitive for residential use in everything but the largest houses. With new safety regulations, however, sprinkler systems can now be run in plastic pipe.